


Homicide and Desire

by Eldrithia



Category: Country Humans - Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, Country Humans, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff? Maybe, It will be tagged before it if you don't want to read it, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Minor Character Death, Murder, Other, Past Abuse, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Smut, The Rape is only in one chapter, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldrithia/pseuds/Eldrithia
Summary: A story of an Au, about two very murderous countries, and their bloody love affair. Third Reich/USSR and more, don't like don't read. I also don't support any of the messed up stuff, very clearly.
Relationships: Third Reich/USSR, Third Reich/USSR/America (Not Explict)
Kudos: 8
Collections: Country Humans Fanfiction





	1. Life...

Third's Life Story:

I was never what you would call 'normal,' my mother wasn't always the best parent, in and out all the time. But that was good enough for me because she wasn't always the most mentally sound, but then again, neither was I. She was known for being diagnosed as a Psychopath, though it was not nearly as concerning as many would think, it was more that she just didn't care for others, I was never that different from her. My childhood was very simple, as you would expect from someone with little life experience, I remember lying out my teeth very often, though it wasn't because I cared, not at all, in fact, it was because I couldn't bring myself to care. As you would expect, it was easy to tell I was also a Psychopath, though of course, I was a child, they said it was normal for children to act with no concern for morals.

They were wrong, of course, as I got older, I developed a love of weapons, mainly my knives, or my mother's knives I should say. And I also felt as if hurting things would relieve so kind of stress or displeasure with my situation, so I started small, animals, as most do. It was always so interesting to find out how they worked under all that delicate flesh, and fur, the blood never bothered me that much, in fact, I enjoyed it. The school was easy, and I found that many of my peers thought of me as charming, and a nice guy, I decided then, what if I did something with all that blood, to become perceived as even more friendly? I picked up painting in my second year of high school, mixing the blood I got from the animals I killed with the paint that I used, to hide it more, but by that point, I became tempted by the prospect of homicide, people were so easy to fool, so it would not be hard, would it?

I found out that was the truth after a few weeks of planning, and that was when I committed my first murder. They were an interesting first victim, to say the least, short, but taller than me, he was such a vibrant red already, but I wanted him even redder, those golden stars were little more than a reminder of who he was. I didn't count how many times I had injured him, but I do remember, three gunshots, the man begging me to stop, and the snap of a neck, then the murder finished. But I wasn't done with the body, dissection was always something I had been into, small animals, bigger animals, and for the first time, a real person. It was very pleasing to see the organs up close, they felt interested in my hands, and I could make money selling organs on the black market, I could make money, and sate my wish for murder in the action, I could also use my talents to get more victims.

I had a system that worked, murder became a hobby, a way to sate my desires as I became an adult. And after I had finally left that high school, I took my chance to learn the law, and police tactics, knowing as much I could keep me from being discovered for my choice of hobbies. I didn't really even care what other people felt about it, all that mattered was that I got away with it, as I always did. Learning how to get away with it on a bigger scale was always on my mind as well, though in the modern age while taking my classes I discovered another way to get victims. Dating websites, where people would look for a match to meet up with and perhaps love, had it been good enough for them, with my looks it was easy to use others search for love as an opportunity.

My paintings in the meantime had gotten a lot better, and I was even able to sell some for money, little did they know the paint in all of them got mixed with blood. That was how I got the red so bright, and so many people were asking how I did that, but I didn't tell them, no one could ever know. That might cut my chance of having potential victims. I had learned new tactics to get the blood I needed as well, simple things like chloroform, and fumes from other things that could be highly toxic. I could knock people out, and torture them at my leisure, something that, I enjoyed much more than just killing them, the anguished screams always made it so much more worth all the trouble, as well as the information I could squeeze out about any more potential weaknesses, in say, one of their family members...~

It was always so much fun to see their family members all fall into a horrible depression one at a time, it made them so much easier to manipulate. And easy manipulation was just what I wanted, watching a family completely fall apart under the stress of my murderous desires, it was quite enjoyable. I haven't ever been caught, and don't plan to do so, as most of my type are, though one particular match I got on one of those dating sites felt strange to me. Gender had never been anything I cared for, my kills had been male, and female, with many others in-between, but this man, something about him drew my attention, unlike any of my other planned victims. The look on his face sent a shiver of anticipation up my spine, it was a feeling unlike any other, perhaps this one was different...

Soviet's Life Story:

My 'life' or early life was hard, a father who beat me, and my siblings often if we stepped out of line. He didn't care very much for us, just that we listened, and acted like 'perfect little angels,' please, as if I was ever like that. Honestly, I never cared much for him or my siblings, they were all just in the way, the school was boring and easy. I remember my first kill like it was yesterday, luring my sibling who was around my age, ten into the woods far from our house, where I knew there was a rather large cliff, I made sure to have gloves on. Before he could respond, I shoved two knives through his elbows, sticking them deep into the ground below his arms after they went through.

He always had these perfect golden wings that our father had liked so much, he always avoided hitting him there as such. But I, while not caring much, didn't appreciate the pain I got through to keep his perfect wings safe, so I grabbed at the bases with little hesitation, digging my fingers in harder than I had ever done to anything else. When I felt them bleeding, I pulled as hard as I could, the sound of ripping feathers, skin, and breaking bone filled the area, accompanied by loud screams of pain. I held the wings in my hands afterward, hearing my brother crying, and I laughed, it was much more fun than I had ever imagined harming someone like this, but unlike my father, I wasn't going to stop. I pulled the knives back out of his arms, and quickly kicked the body off the cliff, hearing him scream all the way down before his skull busted open on the rocks below.

I dropped the wings off the cliff as well, going somewhere else after cleaning the blood off at a nearby stream, and disposing of the gloves. The fact that I had just killed someone didn't faze me at all, in fact, I liked it, and I knew who my next target would probably be. My father, if he thought that he would not get anything back for all the abuse, then he certainly didn't know me well enough, it wasn't like he tried to care at all. The next few days became filled with emotion from the rest of my family, but I could not bring myself to express a thing, I didn't care about any of the sadness or shock. I had a plan to make my father's homicide more interesting, using the cliff again would not be interesting, even if it took a few years.

When I decided to go through with it, I was 18 and had practiced with many smaller killings around our town. People my age, even a few adults to make sure I was ready, and my killing methods had become much more elaborate. But what I had planned for my father was something I had never done before, I planned to make a big spectacle of it all, after all, more fear meant people were easier to manipulate right? There was an old gallows in the middle of the town, it hadn't been used in a long time, but I was sure it would bring everyone a good scare if I used it on my father, he deserved so much worse, but that would come in time. I would have much more fun with this one than I had with any of the ones before, and I prepared everything for months because the town would be hosting an event where everyone would be away except for me and my father, it would be perfect.

When the day came, I waited for my siblings to leave, and for the town's promised emptiness. And then I put my plan into action, I managed to drag my father to the center of the town, quickly shooting him in the knees to stop him from running. He screamed, but there was no one around, it was so simple to just get rid of him, but I didn't. I told him it was I who killed my sibling, that I had enjoyed it, and I never really cared for them at all, they were all expendable as far as I cared. He had tears in his eyes, but I didn't care, I dragged a large knife I had found down his back, before laughing yet again, and putting that rope around his neck, and throwing the switch.

The sound of his neck breaking is something I would never get out of my head, that sound was pure bliss to listen to the first time...~ And after that, I used that same knife, and disemboweled him, and leaving all his organs in a heap, even breaking a few ribs, and bones to make him look even more maimed. I got done after that and walked away with a pleased smile on my face, it was good to kill, I quickly disposed of everything to keep myself away from any suspicion. And a few days later, I left the town to find a better place somewhere else, I quickly found that perhaps getting information about the people to worry about the most would have been the best idea. So I enrolled at a college after stealing money from one of my newest victims, a rich older man, he wasn't really anyone special. But the killing of my father had been everyone on the news for the last week, they became horrified, though I was more than happy to know that I was striking fear into the hearts of everyone around for miles.

Though one thing did catch my attention, they pointed out a string of murders of the same cruel variety, but in most of these other killings, the organs got cut out masterfully. I chuckled at that, clearly, someone who was like me, and even knew what they were doing, I respected that. Learning about law, and law enforcement was interesting to make more strategies for new victims, I also decided to use dating sites as they were an easy way to get more victims who fell for my charms, and simple request of a nice time. Of course, that wasn't the only thing I used those victims for, one night stands were a common occurrence as well. Though they were always just expandable to me, no one really stuck out as special, this went on for years as did my college education, but one day someone who stuck out appeared, it was someone on my dating app.

A man, he was short, with sharp teeth, though his smile would be dashing to someone who liked charms. He had red skin, much like I was, though he had a white disk on his face, with an odd symbol, that was black. I never had much more than the sickle, and hammer with a star on the left side of my face, so it was interesting to see someone with such a large symbol on their face, but that wasn't what I found the most interesting. He had slicked-back hair, but it was his face, something about his eyes, the emotion in them in the picture, it wasn't what anyone normal would have noticed. I shivered slightly and decided I would ask him to meet me somewhere, I wanted to see how interesting this would get...


	2. Interest and Agreement...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too bad in this chapter.

Third's P.o.V:

I decided to take my knives to this meeting with the strange man, he had asked me to meet him in a rather secluded place. Suspicious, but I was still willing to take the chance, the feeling of anticipation was something else. I got in my car and drove to nearby the area, parking in an area to make it as easily accessible as possible, I had my easy to use switchblade hidden in my left sleeve. I walked to where he had specified with my phone in my other hand, though I wasn't using it. If he really wasn't like that first impression it would easy to tempt him with a little attention and get another good kill for this week.

Finally, I spotted the man, standing on the edge of the lake he had suggested we meet at. He turned to look, and his eyes made me even more curious, his left was yellow, and his right was blue, he had a short but messy hairstyle. I could tell he found my purple eyes a bit surprising, but I kept walking forward, feeling a hand on my back when I got close enough to him. He was tall, taller than I had expected, and I had to look up at him, something I hated doing. I was already getting irritated from this situation, we hadn't even spoken and he had his hands on me already.

"You are Soviet, aren't you? Ugh, quite rude to just have your hands on me already, don't you think?" I queried, frowning.

"Heh, yes I am, and that means you are Third. But no, because I already have a feeling about you." Soviet whispered to me, I gave him a curious look.

"Oh, and what would that be~?" I challenged with a teasing tone.

Soviet's P.o.V:

I chuckled aggressively when he asked, pulling my knife out of my back pocket, and holding it up close to the back of his neck. He flipped a switchblade out of one of his sleeves and held it to the back of my neck, he was quick, I didn't have time to stop him. I tried to use my other hand, and he grabbed my wrist, holding it still. "What was that feeling, was it perhaps that I wasn't normal~?" He questioned, voice sinking to a low teasing tone, a strangely pleasing sound to my ears.

"Yes~ In fact, it was that we were rather similar, do you enjoy the screams and cries of your victims~?" I asked, watching him smile the most twisted smile, it was just how I thought he would be.

"Of course, what else would I torture them for, Soviet~? Well other than to sell the organs on the black market for some extra cash, it makes me feel alive to know I have so much power over others~!" Third purred loudly, removing his hand from my wrist to wrap the arm around my abdomen, and I placed the hand he let go of on his shoulder.

"The perfect feeling to have during a kill is enjoyment, and the power to manipulate others is all I care about, just like you. The screams fuel me to keep going, to get more of that rush of adrenaline, that high from the feeling, and the smell of the blood...~" I commented back, watching him grin up at me, he liked how I thought clearly.

"I found a way to dispose of all that blood, I mix it with the paint that I use for my now popular paintings, and people don't even realize it~!" He chuckled, and I could not help but laugh myself he was quite morbidly intelligent of course, I had also found a way to dispose of the blood, but only recently.

"I only recently started mixing it with my ink to dispose of it, I write poems, and stories, all in ink, so it is a good way to dispose of it," I added, watching him smirk.

"Too caught up in the feeling of homicide, Soviet~? That's alright I understand, that was how I was for a time as well...~ It was a simpler time." Third stated to me, thinking back fondly to his younger days from what I assumed.

Nobody's P.o.V:

"What was your first kill like~?" Soviet coaxed the shorter man, watching him chuckle.

"He was taller than me, and red with golden stars on the left side of his face, around the same placement as your sickle, hammer, and star on your face. I shot him three times and snapped his neck as he begged me to stop, I don't remember much about it other than those few details, and the rush I got from killing him. What about you?" Third explained, curious about the other man's situation.

"My first kill was my sibling, we were ten he was blue, and gold had golden wings too. A messy hairstyle, and all, we were children. I managed to lure him away while my father got distracted, pinned him to the ground through his arms using knives, and rip his wings off his back. I then kicked his body off the nearby cliff where he died from a head injury and threw his wings off the cliff as well. It was the first time I'd felt that alive in my whole life...~   
And I wanted more~!" He replied to the smaller man, smile wide, and eyes filled with the desire for more death, and bloodshed.

The smaller of the two simply chuckled, and then cajoled, "I always want more...~ Hm, perhaps we could work together...~ Take our time and enjoy our victims more instead of just killing them off immediately, perhaps we can give each other some company...~"

The taller of the two let out a soft pleased growl at the other's implications, even if he normally would not have cared, having a like-minded partner in crime would make it easier to do some plans. And with how intelligent the other was, it would be easy to come up with a good plan, and he could help with his other urges. The idea of slow torture also appealed a bit, as he hadn't been able to take his time before, and the other seemed better at other aspects of crime than he was, he was brutal and quick. From how the other spoke he could tell he was slow, precise, and enjoyed being that way, as he had to cut organs out carefully to sell them. "Yes, that would work very well...~ We should work on scouting a target soon, partner...~" Soviet cooed, he liked this one much more than anyone he'd ever met.

"Of course, let us choose our target, partner...~" Third cooed back, he had a feeling this would be a lot more exciting than any of his last times scouting for a target, and the anticipation was running high already.


	3. Scouting and Something Else...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a general warning for smut in this chapter, even with the story tags it doesn't feel like enough, so yeah, smut. Skip when you first see it if you want to, also these boys move fast.

Third's P.o.V:  
I started my scouting today and was walking around with Soviet at my side. He was rather nice to talk to, and our decision to work together providing some form of company was always welcome. I kept walking, eventually spotting a woman, and a man having a fight on the street, the man was cursing at the woman, who had a child next to her. But I recognized that woman, she was the only one night stand I'd ever had, even though I hadn't remembered it very well. A lot of beer would do that to anyone, even if it was strange, I must have accidentally gotten her pregnant, but I hide my face with my hood so she would not notice me.

It had been a few years, though I noticed my partner looking down at me, and I whispered to him what happened. He nodded back, after that I noticed her walk off, and I looked at the man, I decided that he would be my target then. I whispered to Soviet, "The man, that's who I want to target, we need to watch him for a few days."

"Good choice, the loud ones are always the most fun to break or I have a feeling they will be...~" He whispered back, a smile on his face, I chuckled softly.

I walked up to the man after the woman was totally out of sight, and decided to ask him about the situation. "What was that all about?" I questioned, purple eyes looking up with faked worry.

The man turned to me, he was short, shorter than me, had a pretty standard hairstyle, he was a lighter red, and white color, with white fingers, and his hair was white as well. He had angry-looking green eyes, but he seemed to quickly accept that someone was going to ask. "Ugh, she got pregnant after a one-night stand a few years ago, and I still can't believe she won't put the kid up for adoption. She's making this a lot harder for me, I am a friend of hers, my name is Poland, and I supported her through it, only because I thought that maybe she would consider giving them up for adoption so she would not have to stress over it, and struggle to get by. But she just cares too much, but what do you think, seeing as you and your friend there seemed to watch the whole time." He queried.

"I just saw a woman with her child being yelled at by a man who doesn't seem to understand how much mothers care for their children. It is harder than you think, but I'm Third and this is Soviet, it is... nice to meet you, Poland. But if it is really that much of a struggle, she should perhaps go to her family instead of giving up the child. Adoption isn't the best way to handle everything, and I sense you might have wanted her to do it for another reason." I remarked, watching Soviet nod.

"That's not what this is about, she should not have to rely on her family for her and her child." He replied, struggling a bit to respond.

"Are you... Jealous, that someone got her pregnant before you? Or is it just that you want her, and don't want that poor kid to get in the way?" I inquired, watching him get angry, I just walked next to Soviet.

"Ugh, it is selfish, but yes, I don't want that kid ruining my chances. All they are is a hindrance to her, she had plans and dreams, and they took them all away. Even if it wasn't their fault. But you, I can't really let you get away with things like this, just teasing someone and picking them apart so easily." Poland growled at me, and I simply laughed.

"What do you want a fight~? I would not recommend that, as scrawny as I look, I can fight, it's not something I'm bad at." I teased, watching him growl again.

"If you are that confident Third, how about you pick the place we are fighting?" He coaxed, and I noticed Soviet's soft smile and simply agreed.

"How about at me, and Soviet's house, it is in a bit of a dead-end area in the woods, but I'm sure you won't mind. Here's the address, meet me next week on Monday behind the house." I grinned, handing him a paper.

"Sure thing," Poland responded, taking the paper as I turned to walk off.

Soviet followed me, and we headed back home after getting in my car.

Soviet's P.o.V:

"So it looks like we have something to do next Monday...~ I can't wait to experience how we are going to break this one, even if it is the first time that we will be doing this together~!" I purred, allowing Third to focus on the road.

"Yes, and I already have some ideas, let's go get some tools, Soviet~!" Third cackled, that same evil smirk on his face again.

We headed inside the store together, and Third pulled out what he needed to pay. I picked up some simple things like particular medicines, and some real tools like shovels, water cans, a hose, as well as some seeds. Growing a garden would be a good way to get rid of the scraps, even though we both knew how to dispose of a body. I came back with everything, and Third threw his own choices into the cart, some new knives, gloves, and of course, a large bottle of sleeping pills. He paid for it all, and then we got going, laughing softly as we talked about what we would be doing next week.

As soon as we put everything away in the car, I grabbed his hand and pulled him close like that first day we met. He seemed okay with it now, and simply let me do it, though he did move a bit when I picked him up and gave him a full kiss on the lips, he jolted before kissing back. It was an interesting response, and he seemed okay with it, I smiled after I pulled away, he simply stuck out his tongue before moving it down to lick up my neck. I shivered at the feeling, and his sharp teeth resting on my neck caused a very similar reaction, but I liked that kind of response, getting in the car, and shutting the door before resting him in the driver's seat. I mouthed a soon to him, and he bit his lip, I could tell he was having trouble holding back.

After driving back to the house, he had hardly closed the garage door before he was all over me again. Pulling me over to a chair that he pushed me into, hands starting to fumble with my pants until I undid them myself, and pulled them down along with my boxers just enough. I was curious about what he'd be trying, as I watched him pull down his own pants, and boxers, in the same way, he was good at making it a show even if it wasn't intentional.

Third's P.o.V:

I felt my partner staring at me, and looked over at him, my face heated up when my eyes went down to look at his cock. He was big, and already very ready to do something with me, regardless of what it was, I saw him checking me out and simply chuckled. I walked up close, getting on my knees, and grabbing his cock with my hands, stroking him with both, and watching him sigh at the feeling. I kept stroking him, and squeezing a bit as I did so, he appeared pleased, but clearly not enough because he grabbed the back of my head. "Mn~ Go on, use that smart mouth of yours for something...~" He breathed, making a noise as I moved closer.

I opened my mouth and shamelessly put it around his cock, tongue moving as I began to suck on him. "Oh~ God...Goddamn...~" He gurgled, resting a hand on the back of my head.

As I continued to move my tongue around on his member, he started thrusting into my mouth, something I took in stride, or at least as best I could. He quickly grew unable to hold back, and started thrusting harder into my mouth, he was face fucking me, and I could not be enjoying it more, moaning against his cock in my mouth. He quickly pulled out of my mouth after the first ten thrusts though, realizing the real pleasurable part had yet to come. "What, looking forward to the real fun Soviet...~?" I tempted, watching him grin back.

"You know you want it just as much...~ Now, come here, and ride my cock...~" He purred back.

I usually wasn't a people pleaser unless it was for a certain reason related to my killings, but Soviet wasn't anyone I wanted to get rid of. So I got into his lap and managed to place myself over his cock with my hole lined up, slowly lowering myself on him. It was painful at first, tears gathering in the corners of my eyes as I managed to get all of him inside me. I wiped the tears away myself, and let out a moan at the feeling of him biting down on my neck as I adjusted, he cooed into my ear, "You are very tight, just relax Third, it will feel good when you do...~"

Knowing he was right, I relaxed, and he started thrusting into me with his cock, the pain coming from these movements mixed with the pleasure the more he moved inside me. And I started helping by moving quite a bit more myself, hands-on his abdomen as I began bouncing on his cock, and meeting every thrust. "Ah~! F-fuck, S-Soviet...~" I moaned, watching his one blue and yellow eye, and how they glazed over from the pleasure.

I jumped when he actually picked me up, and laid me on the floor, pushing his cock back into my ass as he laid me on top of him, chest to chest. Thrusting faster than before, and I moaned out loudly, "AH~ S-Soviet..~! F-Fuck, go on! As h-hard as you c-can~! AH!"

He picked up much more speed after that, flipping our positions so I was on my stomach, and he could thrust into me as hard as possible, as fast as possible. "T-Third, you are s-still so tight, f-fuck...~ W-we should do this m-more~!" He groaned, but he was quite excited and getting close, it had been a while from what it sounded like.

"Y-yes~! I like the i-idea, you a-are AH~! P-perfect...~! OH~ AH~ AH~ FUCK YES~!" I mewled and came hard as he kept thrusting into me, making a mess of the ground, and my chest.

"Third~! F-Fuck you got t-tighter, OH~ MNN~ FUCK~!" Soviet uttered, and I breathed heavily as I felt him fill my ass with his cum, it was warm.

He pulled his cock out of me after that, and stood up, picking me up, and carrying me into the house. I allowed him to help me clean up, and I expressed my appreciation for his help, kissing him on the lips again, and accepting his help to get into the shower after we took our clothes off. Now I had another thing to look forward to...~


	4. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a horrific chapter, I'd not read this if you are sensitive when it comes to torture and sexual assault/rape. So yeah a general warning, and a note, I do not promote any of this.

Soviet's P.o.V:  
The day finally arrived where Third is going to fight that Poland guy, well not so much fight. We had been planning to kidnap him for the new torture room we worked on over the week, to see what we could do. And the anticipation had built a lot over the last few days, it would be the longest I'd ever kept anyone alive when I planned to kill them. Third had explained how he planned to go about it, and I agreed with what he decided, he was quite good at explaining things. We were sitting in chairs on the backyard porch, relaxing, Third was polishing his knives, and making sure they were clean.

He had prepared a drink for the man and laced it with something that would knock the guy out when he got the drink. It was cool because he had just gotten it ready, and I looked up when I heard someone walking through the grass. It was Poland, and I greeted him, "Good morning, you look rough?"

"Work is hard, and it was very hot there. Do you have anything to drink?" He questioned, and I handed him the spiked drink and showed him to the indoor couch, Third followed us in to put the knives away, in the torture room.  
"Here, relax, Third would not enjoy fighting with you if you stayed tired." I pointed out, watching him sit down on the couch.

He started to down the drink, and I walked away to talk to Third in the torture room, it took some time for the effects of the drug to kick in. So passing time would make it easier to wait, when I found him working on placing some of the tools out for our planned torture session, I smiled. "This will work out for us Third, I can promise you that...~" I assured him, wrapping my arms around him from behind.

"I never doubted that it would, but I'm okay with being told again if it is by you, Soviet~" Third professed, leaning back against me.

I placed my chin on top of his head and sighed softly, I often didn't feel like anything was nice unless it was seeing the blood, and hearing the screams of others. Third was different though, I actually liked seeing him happy, with him it seemed the same when it came to me from what I had seen. When I looked up from just standing there with him, it had been a while, over ten minutes, I guess it was just very relaxing. I walked out of the room, and back into the living room with the couch, finding him passed out on it, so I picked him up, and moved him into the torture room. Placing his passed out body on the table, placing his legs, and arms into the metal shackles bolted to the table and closing them, these covered the hands and feet completely.

We still had time to wait after that, but I resolved that by grabbing Third's chin and kissing him. He returned it, and I added in my tongue, getting the same response back, he growled pleasantly into my mouth. I made the same noise back, staring into his purple eyes, as he stared back into my yellow, and blue ones, that was when we realized it had actually been a while, it was easy to lose track of time, though the best way to tell was hearing the Poland guy starting to wake up. We both pulled away from the kiss, and wiped out mouths, smirking, it was good enough for now. Third stood in front of him as he woke up, watching his green eyes shrink the instant he saw us both, I then coaxed him, "Heh, are you scared, Poland? I'm surprised you were so trusting with strangers after everything you've probably be told."

Nobody's P.o.V:

"What?! You two, what are you?!" He questioned in a panic, causing the other two to smile sadistically.

"Why, we are murderers who have committed multiple homicides each over the course of our lives. And you happen to have been our next target, as well as our first torture victim that we have done together...~ We are going to have so much fun breaking you, in fact, I'll start now, that girl you wanted so badly, I was the one who got her pregnant, it was a one night stand. I don't feel anything for her or the kid, just like I don't really care about you much more than torturing you~!" Third told him, sticking out his tongue in enjoyment when he saw the other's face changed, it looked like he was mad.

"Bastard! If I wasn't trapped I would k- AHH!!" He screamed in pain, cut off by Soviet cutting down his left arm with a knife.

Soviet chuckled and kept dragging it down his arm, a sadistic smile not leaving his face. Third followed up by pulling out something a bit different, a vibrator, and a few seconds later a cock ring. He then ripped Poland's pants off, throwing them to the side along with his boxers, and without a care in the world sticking the cock ring on his cock, as well as the vibrator up his ass, he screamed at the intrusion and the touching. He was having a nightmare, this wasn't happening! When both got flipped on to max speed he cried loudly, he didn't want this, and the two with all the control were laughing and smiling, they liked seeing him suffer.

Third pulled out his own knife after that, and drug the blade up to his other arm that Soviet hadn't done anything yet, causing a moan of pain, and more screams. Then the taller of the two blindfolded him so he wasn't able to see anything after that, but he could feel what the two were doing. The two ripped off the rest of his clothes and left him bare, dragging their knives across him, leaving one big cut in an x-shape in the middle of his chest. He felt something like needles on his neck after that and quickly found out Third had bitten his neck harshly almost like he was trying to tear his neck apart, but it wasn't enough to do that just cause some damage. Poland had bitten his lip the entire time, trying not to moan at the toy around his cock and the one in his ass, but it was getting too much.

He started moaning in pleasure, and pain, unable to do anything, he could not move more than squirming and struggling. Third purred out a response, "He's finally giving in to what I did...~ Look at him squirm, with that vibrator up his ass, I might just leave him here to break~!"

"Heh, that was a good plan partner, and leaving him here would be interesting, but I have an idea~" Soviet insisted, moving to the side of the table near Poland's head.

Third, followed him, and let his pants down when the other told him two, his cock was already erect. The taller pulled down his own pants, and thrust his own member into Third's ass, getting a groan, but then he moved him up on the table, the shorter's member brushing Poland's lips. He tried to get away, but then he heard the taller man's voice, "Suck or we'll do much worse to you...~"

He gave in out of worry of what that could mean, and started sucking on Third's cock, as the taller man thrust into the one who was getting sucked on. After a few minutes of this torture, the tortures swapped places, with Third thrusting hard into Soviet, and him grabbing the back of Poland's head to and pushing his face so he put his mouth on his cock to get him to suck. After a few minutes, Soviet came, filling Poland's mouth, and Third pulling out of his partner, to stroke himself a few times over their captive, cumming and making a mess of his body. Poland was coughing from all the cum in his mouth and screamed when he finally came himself, making another mess on his own body. He was crying at that point, already horribly scarred from what they'd done to him.

"Should we get rid of him now, Soviet~? If so you should do it." Third asked, getting a nod, didn't need to risk him escaping.

Poland was about to try to beg, but Soviet took his new favorite tool, a club, and knocked him out. Quickly killing him afterward, allowing Third to work his magic to make them more money, after he finished with that, they dug a hole in the garden and buried the corpse six feet down to make sure it wasn't found. Deeming it a successful day.


	5. A New Victim...? Or Maybe Something New...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we have a new consistent character this time. And guess who's a trap, that's right, it's America. They are just really, really androgynous, and can look like either with the right work.

The two men had spent more time experimenting with torture on any victim they managed to get their hands on. But the two were wanting to see if anything interesting would happen, though they both turned their attention to the TV they had on. The news report was about a brutal murder, but neither of them had anything to do with it for once, it was strange. They both started to do more research on the situation, but Third stopped when he heard a noise from his phone, it was the dating site, someone was talking to him. He opened the app and looked at the message, it stated, 'I wonder why someone like you would be around here, the place seems kinda dreary with all the murder.'  
He typed back with a simple response, 'It doesn't really involve me so I don't really care, that's a bit of a strange question to ask someone on a dating site though.'

'Heh, just wanted to see how you would respond, you heard about that brutal murder in town? I figured you had it was all over the news.' They questioned, and he finally looked at their profile.

They were a woman, medium assets, pretty face, she looked a bit chubby but still healthy. She had white eyes, that were revealed when she moved her pair of sunglasses for the picture, her white hair with red was short, but very well kept. Every strand of hair was white until about halfway where it had a red stripe, and then a blue tip to it. Though the side of her head with her canton had a large blue section of hair with stars in it, like her face, then he read her biography, around his and Soviet's age, female obviously, though the last thing he saw made him curious, she was blind. He thought there must have been some way she, America, was doing this, so he didn't bother to ask, but her being blind made him ask a question.

"Soviet...?" Third asked, getting a curious look from the other.

"What is it?" Soviet coaxed, as he looked at the other's phone, what interest would Third have in a blind woman? Other than an easy target of course.

"Does something appear odd about this woman to you? She's rather strange to me for some reason." He wondered, watching the other look close at the pictures she had up.

"Normally you don't seem to care, but you are right, she's strange, almost like when I saw your pictures for the first time." The taller affirmed, watching the smaller nod.

"Do you think we could plan to meet her? I am curious, she is the only person to give me this kind of curiosity other than you." Third queried, genuinely curious if he would come with him.

He nodded in response and watched him text a response.

'Yes, I heard about the murder, you know anything about it other than the simple details? But either way, me, and a friend are curious about you, could you perhaps meet us somewhere?' He texted and saw her responding back quickly.

'Dude, that's actually what I've been wanting to ask, you seem like the kind of person who would enjoy my hobby. And I assume your friend is the same, after all, he lives with you. But does Friday night at my house at around 11 pm sound good for you two? I have to prepare for visitors in the house after all.' She responded, and he simply texted back a yes.

She sent him the address for that time, and after Soviet wrote it down for his partner they decided to prepare themselves. This situation would be interesting, and they would like to see how it would turn out. Little did they know that the other felt the same, she wanted to see how this would work out. But she had to go out and get some fresh meat, after all, she had a craving to work out, sticking her tongue out as she thought about it. This would be amazing...~

America's P.o.V:

I chuckled to myself and went back to talking to one of my other matches, it was someone I had planned on getting for a while now. I never really saw what anyone looked like, that was alright, they would never live to tell anyway...~ I invited the guy over to my house the day before the other two arrived, this one sounded confident, it would be easy to work my charms here, despite the terrible truth waiting for him. And I was sure they would be pleased if they were the way I thought they were, after all, murderers always liked fresh meat didn't they~? And I just happened to know the best combinations for putting others to sleep, so I could put them away in my torture room.

Their names, Third, and Soviet, they sounded interesting, I simply giggled to myself. I would learn in time, even if it did take a bit of waiting...~ I could not wait for everything about Thursday, and Friday, I always used my body as a way to draw my victims in, heh, there was a reason certain things were invented. I would not be any man's wife or anything like that, after all, that would never please me the way I already please myself. Perhaps it would be fun to finally meet those who thought like me, such an interesting thought...~

"God, it's so hard to wait! But I have to...~" I told myself, smiling widely, damn I felt like a fangirl of some TV shows or video games.

I simply shook my head, it was time for me to rest anyway, so I removed the clothes that made me look female, curling up and falling asleep.


	6. A New Trouble...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To give this story more of a resolution towards the end, I've added another character for more interesting story points. So enjoy detective Reichtangle and her successes.

While the murderers were setting out to meet someone new, trouble was brewing for them. Unknown to them, someone had come about to discover them, a private investigator of sorts, a detective. Though this detective wasn't just anyone, it was one of the murderer's mothers, Reichtangle, who had decided to pick up her old job once more. She hid with a long jacket with a tall collar, a more normal hat, and her innate ability to change her rectangular head to a more normal circular look. She looked a lot more like her twin brother like this, with long black, white, and red hair, even looking about with her purple colored eyes, but she still looked more like an animal with animal-like feet, and her fur over most of her body as well as her long tail.

Hiding her badge inside of her jacket, she went to an area she knew a suspicious pair frequented and found someone who looked distressed, they were yellow and red with a pattern on their face, a shield with decorations like a crown, and two pillars with crowns, as well as a banner. He had a poster that had someone who was missing on it, green, white, and red with a brown eagle, and some other desert associated things. She walked up to him, and put a hand on his shoulder, "Excuse me sir, but I could not help but notice how you are looking for someone, do you perhaps need some help?" She queried, watching the other turn around to look at her.

"Well, yes, but who are you?" The other asked, watching her pull out his badge.

"Detective, and private investigator Reichtangle, I have an odd feeling that your missing family member might be in danger, so I'm gathering information. Particularly about some pretty brutal murder sprees, and disappearances here in this area. So, what was his last known site?" She responded, pulling out her notepad, and pen to write things down.

"Well madame, I'm Spain, and he was my brother, Mexico, he left his phone at home after visiting, saying he was going to go meet a girl. But when I looked at the profile on the dating site it looked strange, something about her, it made me nervous. Let me show you." Spain told her, holding up his brother's phone, and showing her the profile on the dating site.

She wrote down 'her' appearance and made sure to add the details of the profile, to keep a note of how odd they were at times. The fact that she was blind made her even warier for some reason, and then she saw something weirder, that she was friends with two strange-looking men. She recognized one right off the bat, her own son, Third Reich, and the other she didn't know, but something about both of them was setting off a lot of red flags, she wrote both of their details down after she had the other navigate to their pages. She thanked the other for his time and got his phone number to keep in contact, typing it into her own phone. Reichtangle decided from then on she would track the three using the dating site, and she signed up herself, making an account not stating her name, in fact, she even changed a few more things about herself to make it harder for her son to tell who she was if he saw her profile.

It was simple, changing her hairstyle, and getting herself the new jacket and clothes, she needed that the other didn't recognize, as well as manipulating her mouth to look normal so she could smile. And changing her colors to her own mother's and putting on her mother's old eyepatch with a black eagle on it. She knew her son never paid much attention to the family, so she even took her mother's name for the profile, Prussia. Also sprouting wings from her back to compliment it, luckily for her, all her clothes adjusted to her unorthodox abilities. That was when she took the picture, a soft smile on her face, as she stretched her wings out behind her back.

Now she only had to wait, and she found herself walking off to hang around the area. Buying herself a drink, and sitting down on a bench, tail resting on the back of it. That was when she spotted a car driving up to park at the nearby café, witnessing one of the three she was suspicious of walking out to go get a drink. She watched them, and recognized them, they were her son's male friend Soviet, he was big, but not as big as her, she had always been unusually sized though. If she saw her chance, she could cuff one of them, and take them to her home interrogation chamber than they allowed her to use for her job.

She was lucky her own vehicle was always parked behind the café because she knew the owners, and they appreciated what she did. She noticed him getting a drink in the café and walking into the alleyway behind the building where her car was, she took her chance, strolling into the alleyway. Though she was light on her feet, and quiet despite her size, he seemed caught up in his drink, and when Soviet finally noticed her, she was walking up to the door of her car. He seemed surprised to have not noticed her, she was huge, how did his eyes manage to avoid such a lumbering target. That made him wonder if he could make this one a target, but he didn't have to wonder for much longer when she leaned against her car, and chuckled softly, motioning him over.

"Hehe, you seemed so surprised to not see me, it looked cute. What's a man like you doing back here in the alleyway huh? With your looks, you could probably be places that are a lot more important." She questioned, watching him smirk, and she smiled in a naïve way, hook, line, and sinker.

Soviet walked closer, and when he offered his hand, she pretended to seem flattered. "My name is Soviet, who are you?" He asked, watching her.

"I'm Prussia, haven't been around here very long, and I was just relaxing before I have to go back home in a few years. But what would you want out of a woman like me?" Reichtangle lied, but it was a pretty convincing lie, she knew how to pretend quite well, and not give hints in her voice.

"Nothing much, perhaps you could show me where you stay, and we can talk more...~" Soviet stated, he was fake flirting she could tell, but she took the bait to use it for a trick of her own.

"Well then. Do you want me to drive you in my car, or do you want to take your own? Perhaps we can take mine, and you can just come back later...~" She teased, watching him take up her offer to drive them in her car.

She allowed him into the car, and they drove off to her house, she had moved since her son had last seen her, so she'd be okay. Soviet was texting someone on his phone, and she knew he was, it was probably one of the other two or both. Reichtangle hadn't given him the address to keep him away from any reinforcements, if she could do that, it would be easy to question him, well as easy as interrogating a possible murderer could be. She figured with his stature perhaps getting him drunk would work well, she had a bit of strong alcohol in the house, particularly ever clear, and that was sure to get anyone wasted in a short amount of time. To think it was this easy to trick him into coming to her house with her, then again, he wasn't so easy to prove as a murderer.

Unless he tried something, or she was able to get a hold of one of his weapons, as she knew not all of them were probably clean, and it was suspicious that someone had already disappeared when meeting someone he was friends with. And many of the profiles they interacted with, didn't respond anymore or had messages about the person being missing after meeting with one of the three of them. But she would figure it out, even if they didn't think she could.


	7. A Trick, and an Old Friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend of Reichtangle's appears, and she tricks Soviet. But that old friend has a surprise for her.

'Prussia' simply chuckled softly in a rather silent way, she felt like this would work. With Soviet in her back seat she knew she could at least prove something, perhaps bring out some bad tendencies~? When they arrived at her house, she invited him in and made him a drink, ever clear, and cola, with a secret ingredient, a nice mix. He accepted the drink, talking to her as he continued to drink it, she was simply drinking cola. Though she noticed that the other was getting tipsy after a while and offered him a place to sit down if it was becoming too much, he then took it.

Then he promptly passed out, little did anyone know, she had been given permission to use certain things to get evidence. And using drugs to make him pass out was simple and strapping him up in the interrogation room would work just as well. She decided to do so after he passed out, she would never actually kill anyone unless she had to, and she didn't have to in this situation. She smirked to herself, her intention was also to make her son, and that America panic, realizing that they weren't able to find him, she had turned off the tracker on his phone, and even made it to where it didn't even work just by removing the sim card. After a time, she heard the other starting to wake up, shifting her form back to the one she was more comfortable with, intimidating form, and now open mouth revealing her plethora of sharp teeth.

"Good morning...~" She chuckled, sticking her long tongue out with a soft hiss.

He struggled a lot, and she brandished her claws, she knew he didn't think it was scary. But it was causing some form of panic, "Who the hell even are you?!" Soviet asked, watching her glare him down with her now just white eyes.

"Heh, it's Reichtangle, or as you should probably know me, Third's mother~ I can tell you two are doing something wrong, you two and that America...~ I guess my son never remembered my occupation was being a detective huh?" Reichtangle slyly teased, watching his pupils shrink, he'd realized how screwed he was.

"I won't admit anything, even if you have a feeling about what I've done. I'm not that stupid." He responded, watching her laugh to herself again in a very evil sounding way.

"That's not what I intend to do, dear. If capturing you makes the rest of this easier, I was intending to make the other two panic because they aren't able to find you...~ And maybe interrogating you along the way, as I got permission to do this before I focused on starting the case. So, it doesn't matter if I get anything out of you, I might be able to prove you guilty anyway if I can make the other two show themselves~! I already have a feeling that despite how you are acting you have something for my son, so he might actually have something for you emotionally in return...~" She purred, tail waving as she turned walking out and leaving him locked in the interrogation room, she hadn't strapped him in, but rather chained him to the wall with state of the art chains.

After that she decided to check her phone, looking at the dating site to see that the two remaining ones had been active. Though she texted another old friend of hers to alert him to the potential danger, and they seemed to have watched him. Her twin brother's partner, Austria-Hungary, who had been their childhood friend in the past, but without her twin brother, he was very lonely. He had passed a few years ago, and the other was still very emotional, he had opened a dating site account for the nice encounters, rather than anything serious. She told him that she was going to spend more time with him and that he needed extreme wariness about the two, he was aware of her son already, but not America.

She then stated she'd be visiting right away, just after learning that Austria-Hungary's sons were visiting that day. They'd always considered her their aunt, even if she wasn't, and she wanted to make the two aware of the situations as well. She locked up the house and walked over to her friend's house she was waiting for the chaos her choice to lock one of them up would cause. And she knew Austria-Hungary believed her because of all the recent disappearances, after all, he had been the one to organize her information over text. He had been her partner back when they had cases, though she was sure, he was having a hard time.

Third had been a big worry of his for a long time, though she never understood why until now, now that it was clear to her. She didn't know why she ever ignored his concerns in the first place, she assumed it was that she was Third's mother and she became blinded by that. She shook her head and wagged her tail, that didn't matter now. Though when she arrived at Austria-Hungary's house, he opened the door and smiled up at her, he might have been blind, but he knew where she was. "Reichtangle! Nice to see you again!" He called out, hugging her after she bent down to hug him.

"You too, old friend. I missed you Austria-Hungary, we really should talk more." She responded, feeling him pat her back.

They pulled away, and then he exclaimed, "Oh! I have someone who you need to meet Reichtangle, they are very important!"

"Oh?" She questioned, turning to the ones sitting on the couch.


	8. A Return and an Escape...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reichtangle ends up having to explain some things, and America and Third manage to help their friend. Well, a friend for America, something more for Third. Also, Smut Warning, the smut starts at the last P.O.V shift if you are curious.

Reichtangle seemed surprised, the ones on the couch were three people, one adult woman, and two children. "Nice to meet you, ma'am, I'm Weimar, and these are my kids, East, and West." She introduced herself, and the children.

"It is nice to meet you as well, I am Reichtangle." The larger greeted, smiling softly.

Weimar was distinct as a woman, she wasn't tall, but certainly had some nice curves, and took excellent care of herself. She unlike the rest of them bared red eyes and wore her hair in a free short cut, only reaching to around her shoulders. She was wearing a long skirt, as well as a nice business suit top, she must have been busy. Her children were quite surprising, one had dark-colored wings, East, his mother had called him, and red eyes like his mother, but he reminded her of her son. West was like her, it was strangely comforting to see another with the long tail, and animal-like feet, it also seemed like she bared some of the same elements as the larger woman.

West's mouth wasn't showing at all, she assumed it was like her own. However, West's eyes were the same color as her son's, that stunning purple, she was sure they had relation to the family somehow. "Uh, we came to talk about your son," Weimar told her, watching her blink for a second.

"Oh, what is it about him you wanted to talk about?" Reichtangle questioned, looking at her.

"How he got me pregnant with these two, East, and West are his children just as much as they are mine." She admitted, watching the taller woman sigh.

Austria-Hungary held her hand to calm her down, she would have to explain her son's habits. And why Weimar and her children would have to stay away, but she had a feeling she would not have been able to avoid it either way.

Meanwhile...

Third's P.O.V:

I was freaking out for once, me, freaking out! It was the first I ever felt like this, and America was helping me in her way, she was quite good at being supportive. We had figured out Soviet got kidnapped; I knew that we would have an issue at some point... But he meant a lot to me, so I wanted to get him back, and we would flee this place, perhaps settle down away from all the danger. Of course, that didn't mean we could not occasionally spend some time indulging, but we needed to take more care next time. I finally managed to track down the last known site the other had been at and told America to help me pack.

I had already traded this house with someone on the black market for another just over the border.

And paid for movers to take all our furniture there tomorrow, we packed up everything important, and not going with the movers. I even managed to dismantle all the stuff in the torture room and stash it in my car's trunk. I knew it might have been rather sudden to just want to leave this place, but I had feeling Soviet would understand when we rescued him. Shortly after we got done packing, we took off to go rescue him, and I managed to pick the lock on the house with some tools of mine, I made sure I was ready for anything. I told America to listen carefully to make sure no one would be around to stop us, and he agreed, paying attention to sounds around us.

I walked around and saw another door that looked like it wasn't meant for anyone else to have access. And I got to picking it, it took a while, but I got it open, and I was starting to get a bit panicked, that took too long in my opinion. I opened the door and hit the light switch on the wall, it was an interrogation chamber, state of the art too... I gasped when I saw Soviet chained to the wall, and rushed over, quickly undoing the chains, he had passed out. "America, I need some help carrying him," I whispered to him, getting a nod.

"Sure thing, let's get out of here." America shot back, turning off the light, and closing the door as we left the interrogation chamber.

Doing the same when we got him out of the house, and I dragged him to the car, putting him in the back seat. We left the area, and went back to the house, tomorrow we would be moving, and I could finally relax for a while. I dragged Soviet to our shared bed, and finally, for the first time in a few days I cuddled up close, eyes closing as I fell asleep against my partner. I was just glad to have him back and would be a lot happier away from here, I was glad we allowed America to help us, he proved to be a very nice friend to have. And that was why I allowed her to stay with us, she had removed the torture room from her own house and sold it off for a lot of money, but kept all her tools, and required things.

Soviet's P.O.V:

I shifted a bit as I finally woke up and looked around. I was back at home in bed, and my partner cuddled up to me, had America, and Third rescued me? If so, they had done well. But I was starving, and very thirsty, I looked up at the clock to see it was about time for him to wake up. I heard him shift next to me, and stared as he opened his eyes, "Good morning, Sunshine." I purred, sitting up, I smiled as he jumped up to sitting, and gave me a kiss on the lips.

I responded by kissing him back, I even deepened it. It quickly became a very sloppy make-out session, it was clear he missed me a lot, and I didn't blame him. I missed him too, and I might have also missed America a bit, she was a great friend. Though my thoughts quickly snapped away from that, as Third pushed me down against the bed, I hadn't even realized he had stripped me down, probably to get the dirty clothes to the wash soon. But I could already tell what he wanted and let him do as he wished, I wasn't in much of a mood to argue at this point.

"You really missed me huh? I missed you too, Third." I smirked, watching him frown.

"Of course, I did! You really worried me you know! But I am glad to have you back finally, after we get done here you can eat, and drink. We need to get ready to leave soon." He told me, leaning down, and starting to nibble my neck, biting down to leave a mark.

I groaned at the action and hurried him along, I just wanted something in me now. I got deprived for a time, while I had grown used to spending the night with him, and now it didn't matter what happened. I just wanted to spend what time we had now with him, "Hurry up, Third, I don't want to wait longer..." I grumbled, making a surprised noise when he complied and thrust his cock inside of me.

"I assume that hurt, are you alright Soviet?" Third asked, holding me, and comforting me.

"Y-Yeah, it hurt alright... I'll be f-fine, j-just give me a minute..." I returned, gripping him, and breathing heavily for a while to relax.

Eventually, the pain faded enough that I relaxed again, and grabbed his back, patting it a bit. It was a sign I was fine with him moving now, he started to thrust in, and out of me, as I groaned, and gasped. I closed my eyes as my hair fell messily to the bed I was laying on; I saw Third's hair move with every thrust when I opened my eyes. His purple eyes showed he was enjoying having sex, and I purred in a pleased way, I was enjoying it too. It got to the point I lost track of time, the sounds of skin meeting skin as he thrust into me, and his groans, as well as my own sounds, distracted me.

I moaned quite loudly when I realized I had reached my end, making a bit of a mess on myself. Third only took a bit longer before he came inside of me, and I sighed at the warm feeling. "Haa... I l-love you, Third." I chirped, still holding him as he pulled out of me.

"Love you too, Soviet..." He beamed, sharp teeth showing, he always looked so good when he smiled.

I sat up once more and stood up, he could make breakfast I needed a shower. I picked out clothes, and went for a shower, hearing Third walk downstairs to start breakfast. America was probably already awake and was most likely waiting for food. I figured he had a plan to get the three of us somewhere safer, but I would ask about it later.


	9. A new place and a story...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this story, Jesus. I thought this was going to take much longer, but I feel like this story doesn't need much more. But yeah, some gore, and America's backstory are in this chapter.

The three found their morning got spent moving away, and they were okay with that. Third would be driving the car, America would be ensuring things went well, and Soviet, well, he had to make sure they didn't have any other problems. The movers got done putting stuff in the moving truck and got the address from Third, who told them to show up there soon. The other two got in the car, and he began to drive it, after the movers to the new house. They were fine to cross over the border, as it was little more than a border between parts of a country, and it was legal to do so.

But during the car ride, they began to talk, and America sighed, he was remembering the past. "What is it America?" Soviet asked, watching him close his eyes.

"Hahaha, sorry, just remembering why I ended up on my own before I met you two. It was terrible..." He admitted, tears falling from his eyes.

"Was it worse than ours?" Third asked, he knew his own wasn't all that bad, and Soviet's could have been worse, but America made his sound worse.

"Well, let's just say, I once was able to see. But that was a very long time ago, and it wasn't an accident..." The small man told them, wiping tears from his eyes.

"You should know we are will to listen, but perhaps we should settle down at the new house before you explain it." The taller man told him, getting a nod.

He would talk about it when she was more comfortable, and that would be a while. Shortly afterward, they arrived at the new house and started to unpack, much more comfortable away from where they had been. Soviet was humming to himself, eyes closed as he set up his and Third's bed, he had already fixed America's up in his new room. He was grateful to see that she thanked him, and went to bed, it was late, and the day had been stressful. He finished his and his partner's bed and went to go take a bath, though he wasn't surprised when Third followed him to relax in the bath with him.

Third relaxed against him and hummed softly when they both sat down, eyes closed. Soviet leaned back, and smiled, it was just nice to feel comfortable with him after what happened just yesterday. And if he had anything to say, it would stay this way, no matter what else could happen. He shook his head, and got rid of those thoughts, he had his partner and warm water, so he could worry about it later. His partner smiled at him, having turned around to be looking at him, they were both chest to chest now.

"Don't worry about it, Soviet, we'll be fine here. And I'm sure America will be too, after all, we are safe now. But we might want to use more caution for the next few years, so we will be picking very particular targets, and only every so often." He told him, making sure he was listening.

"Of course, of course." He responded, resting his hands on the other's back.

Third chuckled, he knew that his partner figured he was going to talk about this, but he stretched a bit. It was time to go to bed, and the two of them got out of the bath, and dried off, draining the tub, and putting the towels up. Shortly after that they relaxed in their bed and went to sleep. They had exhausted themselves, and the next few days went as expected, talking with America, and going out to buy food and things for the house. But the next week, America got their attention, he was ready to tell them.

America's P.O.V:

"I'm ready to tell you two everything up until before I met you two. Ah, where to start..." I grumbled to myself, feeling confused.

"America, start where it seemed to get worse or maybe just different..." Third told me, smiling comfortingly.

"Alright... Then I'll start simple, do you want to know why I was acting like a woman when you first saw and met me?" I asked, getting a nod from both, and then I started.

Flashback:

America was little more than a child of six years when he found out that his parents had raised him as a girl. He walked up to his father, Scotland, "Dad, why have you been raising me as a girl?" He asked, a curious face, and adorable look coming across his blue eyes.

"Well son, it's because I wanted to make your mother happy, not that I actually wanted you as a girl. I rejected the attempt to change your gender so many times, and still have been. I wanted you as a boy, she didn't. She wanted a daughter." Scotland told him, a large frown coming across his face.

"Do you want me to keep pretending for mommy?" He asked, getting a nod.

"You can be whatever you want, America, but please do this for me." He assured him, smiling when America nodded.

But things changed a few years later when he was eight, his mother England found him often looking at his other siblings wanting to play outside. He wanted so badly to find out who he really was, even though he hadn't even been alive for a decade. She growled, and the boy turned back to her, letting her continue to talk, but something about her voice threw the young one off. And he called for his father when she took him into another room, watching his siblings and father follow them. England simply locked the door to the boy's bedroom, after placing him inside listening to him start to freak out.

"Let me out! I want to stay with my big brothers! LET ME OUT!!" He screamed, slamming his hands against the door.

England simply ignored it and went back to what she was doing, he would learn that he was a she, and that was final. Scotland looked angry and told the other boys to go to their rooms, and they said yes, going to their rooms. The two proceeded to have a very heated discussion, with both yelling, and ending with Scotland finally saying he was divorcing, and taking the kids. The two went to bed angry, and America cried at his door, miserably curled against it, but the next morning he got woken up to someone dragging him. Realizing it was his mother he screamed at the top of his lungs, waking the family.

But it had simply been too slow, and he hadn't realized what his mother was doing, she had something in her other hand. A knife, and before he could start to struggle, she ran it across both his eyes while they were open seriously damaging them. "AHHHH!!!" He screamed, and fell to the floor, crying in pain, and bleeding on the floor.

Scotland ran in, and his eyes shrunk in fear, his wife, just harmed America, just because she wanted a daughter. And he lost it, grabbing her, and slamming her to the floor hard, watching his oldest call 911, Canada had always been a good boy. And he told them what happened, but America had passed out already, still bleeding. Everything got sorted out when the police, and the ambulance had arrived, but the results weren't pretty. The boy had lost both his eyes, and now had two glass ones, and England was in a mental institution.

Leaving Scotland to take care of his kids, and he did so, helping America move out when he wanted to. Even providing his help when he really needed it, he was the one America really loved of his parents. And he would forever be in his debt...

End of Flashback

America's P.O.V:

"No wonder you don't like talking about it, but it's okay America we are here for you. And we will be for a very long time." Soviet told me, and I smiled.

"Thank you so much...Oh god, you two make me so happy...!" I admitted, hugging them both, but I got surprised when I felt lips on my forehead, it was Third.

"You know America, Soviet and I have talked for a while, and we wanted to know. Do you love us both, as more than friends? It is a question we have meant to ask." Third clarified, and I smiled.

"At this point, I don't doubt it, you two were always so nice to me. And guess you could say, there was a reason I kept going to bed early..." I purred to them, wrapping her arms around them both.

Soviet laughed softly, and simply smiled, "Well, I think we can make room for you, and now that we have somewhere new, we can spend this time together."

"I'd really like that." I replied, closing my eyes as I cuddled closer, I would be very happy to just stay here for the rest of my life.


End file.
